


Game Over

by Starsmedic87



Series: All You Had To Do Was Ask [3]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mass Effect 3, aria x femshep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsmedic87/pseuds/Starsmedic87
Summary: Shepard and Aria have to keep up appearances, it's a game of hate and hidden admiration for each other, but every game has an end. Aria x Femshep oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired after my femshep woke up in purgatory next to Aria, where they don't even talk about it, and so I decided to put my own thoughts into it.

Aria T'Loak sat in Purgatory in her usual corner of the VIP Lounge, nobody daring to approach her that wished to leave the same condition they came in. Oh how she loathed this place and the fact she has had to take refuge here since Cerberus took Omega from her, as if killing her daughter Leslie wasn't enough.

She watched as the commandoes from different races drank and danced the night away, a few familiar faces amongst them. There was only one person on the Citadel she could actually stomach being around, Commander Jane Shepard. There was something about the human she liked, although she would never admit this to anybody, even Shepard, but she had a reputation to keep and so she would continue to speak to Shepard with her flippant attitude as always. 

Shepard wasn't stupid though, she knew the pirate had formed a soft spot for her, but again, the commander knew the Pirate Queen of Omega had a reputation to keep and so they kept up this game of hate and hidden admiration for each other. 

Neither Shepard or Aria knew why, but after a night of drinking too much and dancing, however bad a dancer the commander was, she always ended up wasted in Aria's VIP Lounge crashed out on the large sofa next to the Omega Queen. 

Aria as always pretended to be annoyed with Shepard's presence, although deep down she found it amusing how the Commander would curl up next to her with a satisfied smile on her face. Shepard, like Aria continued the game by acting confused about how she ended up there, when really she would remember everything. She would make her excuses when she had enough and got tired and deliberately made her way tot he VIP Lounge to curl up next to the Omega Queen, not missing the knowing smirk hidden behind Aria's hand. 

Shepard admired Aria, she came from being an exotic dancer in Hellfire to running Omega. She had skill and knowledge, which made her dangerous, her ever devious tactics to accomplish her goals kept the people of Omega in line. Those that tried to step on her were publicly dealt with. Shepard knew deep down Aria wasn't a bad person, she done what was needed to keep order, the commander couldn't blame her for that. 

As much as Aria hated Purgatory, she enjoyed Shepard's company and hated to admit she missed it on the nights the commander wasn't there drinking. However, she had spent enough time on this wretched station and wanted Omega back, and there was one person that could help her get it, Shepard. 

The Commander knew she shouldn't be wasting time or resources to help Aria take Cerberus out of Omega, but she just couldn't resist the look in those eyes, it was kept well hidden but Shepard saw the pleading behind them and that's how she ended up on Omega, leaving her own team behind on shore leave and teaming up with Area to wipe out Cerberus. 

The two of them working together were a deadly combination, as Cerberus soon found out. Both were deadly in their own ways, but together, the power between them was unstoppable. 

Shepard pulled her head back into cover just as a Cerberus operative fired off a shot, reloading her weapon she groaned with annoyance "Close the door Aria! You're letting in a draft!"She yelled peaking back out of cover to fire at the operatives trying to move forward towards them. 

"Perhaps the draft will help cool off your hot head" Aria responded calmly and rolled her eyes as she continued on the doors electrics "Ah, there we go" She smiled with a self satisfied smirk as she stood up and walked over to Shepard.

Shepard collapsed behind the crate she was taking cover with and set her weapon down leaning back to catch a breath as she wiped the sweat dripping from her face. She watched as the smirking Omega Queen calmly sauntered calmly over towards her "Break a sweat did you my Queen?" Shepard asked raising an eyebrow knowing the Queen did not, but couldn't resist throwing it at her anyway. 

"Not as much as you it seems" She smirked running a long blue finger over Shepard's sweaty cheek "And having all that fun without me, how selfish commander"

Aria continued smirking as she moved on, feeling the commanders eyes on her back.. Or most likely on her ass. She hated it when people would make advances and stare at her ass or boobs, but Shepard, she didn't mind at all. If fact, she liked it, perhaps a little more than she should. The commander made her feel wanted, worshiped and powerful without even doing very much except from being herself. 

Staring at the Pirate Queens ass was a habit Shepard had gotten into whenever she was around. If it wasn't the Asari's ass it was her boobs. The commander knew how Aria reacted to others making advances, but the fight in the Omega Queen just spurred the commanders desires for the Asari. 

Shepard wasn't the jealous type, she didn't have the right to be jealous, Aria and her were nothing but friends, although to others companions when needed. However, the Queen and her interaction with Nyreen, a female Turian, leader of Talons Mercenary group had her feeling envious.

Finding out the two had been in a relationship didn't help this feeling very much, but she learned it had ended quite a while ago. Shepard had to admit, as sad as it is when a good relationship ends, she was glad. She was ashamed of herself thinking that but at the same time she really didn't care. Words may not have been exchanged, but deep down she knew the Omega Queen was hers and vice versa.

Aria knew what Shepard was thinking, she seen it in the twitch of Shepard's body and the look in her eyes whenever Nyreen was around. She loved seeing the commander lose composure every time Nyreen and herself got close. The commanders jealous streak fuelled the fire deep within her. After teasing the commander enough of course Aria made it quite clear there was no longer any interest in Nyreen. 

After taking back Omega and giving her speech, Aria took her usual position in Afterlife, she had requested Shepard's presence. 

Standing in front of her stood Shepard in her Alliance gear with her arms folded waiting for Aria to tell her why she was here. Sending her guards away, leaving only herself and Shepard in the VIP lounge "I know i offered the mercenaries to assist you when needed against the reapers for helping me with my little problem.I will honour my offer, they are yours whenever you need them" Standing up she walked over to the commander who hadn't moved "However.." She ran a finger down the centre of the commanders body before pressing her forcefully against the wall next to them, her lips close to Shepard's "I have my own personal thank you to offer... Commander.."

Before Shepard could respond the Asari had connected their lips, in a deep hungry kiss, pinning the commanders arms above her head when she tried to reverse roles. Harshly biting Shepards lower lip making it bleed slightly and pulling back "I am the Queen on Omega, and you will follow my rules here" she warned before running her tongue over the commanders bloodied lip and resumed ravishing her. 

After all this time their game has finally come to the end.

A happy end.


End file.
